


laser tag is not always the best

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Drunken fluff, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Short Story, late night fluff, one chapter, tired writing, zeith/kach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ you’re sofreakingpreciouswhen yousmile “- b a z z i





	laser tag is not always the best

Of course, like any wendsday night, they were drunk and ended up in some laser tag place. Zach was waddling, yes waddling, around, shooting at mirrors and holding onto his glasses in the arena. His usual game was not caring today.

He managed to make himself to a corner, and crashed into the ground, leaning his face on the wall as his glasses went askew.

The man huffed silently fussing as he pulled his knees to his chest. Zach looked at the lights to see a tall figure walk toward him, it most likely was not a giant man eating lizard, so it was probably Keith.

Keith sat down next to Zach, allowing him to nuzzle into his chest. Keith kissed his ear lightly, making a trail of kisses down to his mouth.

Zach let Keith kiss him, knowing that this loopy and giddy drunk feeling would be gone in the morning. Keith suddenly pulled away and grabbed his gun and shot Zach in the laser pad with the most obnoxious smile plastered on his cheeks.

“I saw that coming.” Zach said shaking his head and pushing back his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sure you did.” 

Asshole.


End file.
